sweet dreams
by AnyLessLost
Summary: quinn can't seem to get the song out of her head. she can't seem to stop thinking about how sad and withdrawn he seemed when he said 'i know you're giving her up'. she wants him to understand that she's not as selfish as everyone seems to think she is, but she isn't so sure he ever will. oneshot.


Noah Puckerman had been enjoying a dream he couldn't quite decipher that involved guitars and black wigs and floral skirts and that smell his little sister had had when she was first born when that annoyingly creaky wood plank outside his door alerted him that someone was there. He slipped out of his dream and opened his hazel eyes to meet the ones of Quinn Fabray, wearing that short nightgown he liked, not that he told her that, or she might've stopped wearing it. "Babe?" He mumbled sleepily, too drowsy to remember that she either got annoyed or smug or upset whenever he called her that.

"Hi…" She said, looking a little sheepish at being caught. "Can I talk to you?"

Though he'd much rather sleep, he figured having a light night chat with his baby mama was a close runner up. "Sure. About what?"

The former cheerleader sat down on the end of the bed, leaning against his calves. "You, me, the baby… Everything."

"Beth." He corrected her almost immediately, telling her just how much he had been thinking about their daughter's apparent name, though she was still too uneasy to agree to that. "Right, Beth." She agreed, only to keep him on track with her and her midnight dwellings before he launched into tales about open adoption or keeping her or at least giving her to someone that lived in Lima. All options too painful for Quinn to consider, but she let him dream. Puck moved out from underneath the covers and into a sitting position to face the girl.

Quinn pursed her lips for a moment, trying to recall all the ideas that were bouncing around in her head when she was lying in her own bed in Sarah's room, but Puck interrupted her. "You still don't want to keep her, right?" His tone was flat and almost bitter, as if trying to convince himself to keep his hopes down. "No." The blonde said, sneaking a look up at him just as he looked away from her, hating that one word. _No. No. No._ That's all she ever said to him.

"I guess I just want you to know why I don't want to keep her." Puck threw his hands up in the air as if this was a waste of his time. "I get it, Q. You want to be a Cheerio, you want to be Prom Queen, you want to go to college and _then _be a mom. _I get it_." He was starting to sound angry and she almost took her words and kept them inside her and returned to Sarah's room.

"Well. Yes." She replied evenly, letting him use a few moments of silence to calm down. "But it's not just about what I want for myself, or even what you want for us. It's what's best for her. Beth. What's best for Beth. She deserves a family, two adults who have enough money for an endless supply of diapers or enough space for a nursery or even at least a high school education." Her voice had climbed higher, and she stopped to get control over her volume before she woke up either of the two women in the house. "We could even give her to someone who deserves her as well, like maybe someone who can't have kids or a gay couple."

It was quiet for a moment as Quinn picked at some lint off his bedspread and Puck looked at the blonde tendrils of hair gradually slipping from her bun. "Why can't we have an open adoption?" He asked, signaling a deep sigh from her.

"We…. I- I couldn't. I don't think I could move on from this if it was. Seeing her grow up without me… Us… It'd be even harder than this is, Puck."

His fingers ran through his black mohawk and he nodded as if he understood, but he really didn't. He thought seeing as much of their child as they could was better than absolutely nothing at all. But he understood everything else she had said, as usual. Which was why he never fought her on her decision, as much as most of him wanted to. "Okay, Quinn. Okay," was all he said, looking ten times more tired than he had before he went to sleep. The blonde bent her head in acknowledgement that the conversation was over and stood up, hands cradling her baby bump. "Sweet dreams." She told him, not feeling much better than she had before she walked in.

"Yeah, you too."


End file.
